Tunes
by The Once Caged Bird
Summary: Thor learns how to cook, Tony sticks his foot in his mouth, and somehow it's all Pepper's fault. Drabble.


**A/N: Hey look a funny one XD Wrote this one a _long _time ago, but I still like it. Enjoy! #3 in The Avengers Misadventures series.**

**EDIT: This is not a new story, just separating the ones from the Avengers Misadventures ^^; **

* * *

Main Characters: Tony, Thor, Pepper

Genre: Humor

Pairings: Pepperony

Rating: PG 13 (for language and... stuff)

3. Tunes

Tony followed his nose to the mouth-watering scent emanating from the main kitchen. God it smelled like an Italian restaurant and he was starving. Not bothering to consider that it could be anyone other than Pepper (none of the Avengers could cook for shit), Tony entered the kitchen, eyes closed in dramatic bliss, and said:

"Honey remind me to break out those fluffy cuffs you love so much, cause you are _so _getting rewarded for this," Tony inhaled deeply of the succulent aroma and turned to face the person stooped over the stove who was most definitely _not _Pepper.

"The sentiment is appreciated, Stark, but I do not think any bonds you possess could hold me," Thor chuckled, continuing to stir what, for all the world, looked like (and smelled like) a homemade marinara sauce. Tony's brain faltered and worked to catch up.

"I'm… sorry did Pepper just step out?" Tony asked, whipping around as if the ginger would spontaneously appear. Thor shrugged elaborately.

"I have not yet seen Lady Pepper this eve, though she should arrive within the next few moments," Thor said, and as if on cue, the door behind Tony opened to reveal his ladylove, looking smart in her business-y attire.

"Hi Tony," she said briefly before flashing Thor a dazzling smile. "Thor, I see you found the grocery I was talking about – did you have any problems?"

"None, I am most grateful for your advice Lady Pepper," Thor beamed back, inclining his head in a short bow. Then he went to check the oven, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked amusedly, "And where in the name of Fury's left eye did you find that apron?" It was red, streaked with various cooking ingredients, and had "THORTILLA" emblazoned across the front. Thor glanced down.

"'Twas a gift from my good friend Darcy," Thor said. Turning, he looked at Pepper, who'd shed her coat and come to look around his shoulder (there was no looking _over _his shoulder) at his handiwork. "Would you care for a sample?" Thor asked, lifting a spoonful of the sauce and blowing on it cautiously. Pepper smiled.

"Of course, it smells amazing," she said before accepting the offering. It miffed Tony (just a little) to see his girlfriend being spoon-fed by another guy (and praising him to boot). Even if that guy was Thor.

Scratch that. _Especially _if that guy was Thor.

"So, Thor," Tony said, sending a very mild glare at the back of the big blonde's head, "when did you become a chef italiano?" He heard Pepper mutter about the deliciousness of the sauce as Thor looked over his shoulder.

"I am no cook, but I am learning so that I may repay Jane on the Day of Valentine's," Thor explained, amusement dancing in his eyes. "She and Darcy were most kind to me on the day of Christmas, and I knew not of the tradition of giving presents." He nodded to Pepper, "_Your_ lady recommended cooking a meal for them as a gift." Tony nodded, noting a point scored for Thor. Was he really that easy to read?

The lady in question patted Thor's arm and strolled up to Tony, gracing him with a roll of her eyes and a kiss on the cheek before exiting the kitchen to get changed. Tony tried to ignore the fact that he'd been caught in the act of being jealous.

Searching for a distraction from his stung ego and grumbling stomach, Tony caught sight of an iPod lying on the counter. Oh no, everyone knew the rule about apple products in his house. But whose…?

"This yours?" Tony asked, picking up the device and switching it on. A brief scroll through the albums list had him debating between cringing and snorting. Honestly, _folk music_?

"Yes, it was another gift I received," Thor said, looking up from his work with a chicken and a cutting board. He sounded less sure this time, so Tony pried, as per usual.

"Not to your tastes, huh?" Tony hazarded. Thor looked defensive and a might bit guilty, so Tony interrupted before he could make a bad argument about how much he loved his present.

"No problem, it's the thought that counts, right?" Tony said dismissively. "The great thing about gifts like this, though-" he waved the iPod – "is that you can improve them. All you need is to find some music that you like." Tony actually thought about it and immediately warmed up to the idea of introducing Thor to really _good _music. By which he meant _80s_ music. All other decades did not exist in his opinion. And for some reason, he had a very good feeling about Van Halen. A grin spread across his face and Thor, who was wiping his hands off on a towel, eyed him doubtfully.

"How about this," Tony said reasonably, "you give me a plateful of that nettare e ambrosia, and I help you find some tunes you like – deal?" Thor arched an eyebrow, tossed aside his towel, and proffered his hand. Tony grabbed it without hesitation.

"You have yourself a bargain," Thor said, shaking firmly. Tony smiled at the irony. It was almost like they were _bonding. _Huh, who would've guessed it'd be over music? Some irrational part of him blamed Pepper.

Then Thor was handing him a plate piled with spaghetti, chicken marsala, and garlic bread and Tony decided that if it was indeed Pep's fault, then perhaps the fluffy cuffs might make an appearance that evening anyway.

"Hey Jarvis, bring up my playlists. Thor's got some _real_ legends to meet…"

* * *

Woot! Some kind of update! Involving Tony and Thor this time! In all the comics I've read, Tony and Thor always seem to end up getting along quite well. And in at least one (Thor: The Mighty Avenger) Thor learns to read from cookbooks and makes Jane dinner. I improvised a little from there. (Take that, everyone who thinks Thor can't operate a kitchen!) Thor is incredibly intelligent and he figures things out really quick, I can't imagine a stove giving him any trouble. (I mean he can rewire advanced machinery to suit his needs simply from _watching Tony piddle around in his lab) _Geez.

Side note: I'm cleaning up the next chapter of WoL atm (and it's extra long as an apology) unfortunately, I probably won't be able to post it until after finals (I have my calculus final today, pray for me)

Speaking of which, I need to go study ~ good luck to the rest of you in finals!


End file.
